


Transporter Transformation

by blackchaps



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: From 2006, written for a fanzine. Not sure why but I wanted it here. I tried to re-read it but it wasn't possible. This is not good, but hey, it's mine.





	Transporter Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> From 2006, written for a fanzine. Not sure why but I wanted it here. I tried to re-read it but it wasn't possible. This is not good, but hey, it's mine.

Title: Transporter Transformation

Author: K'Chaps

Beta: Janet and Bigmackie 

Pairing: S/Mc

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount.

Summary: Early relationship - Spock and McCoy are sent to help a space 

station. 

 

********

 

McCoy hated the transporter. Everyone on the ship knew it. Hell, people throughout the galaxy knew it. Some of them laughed about it, and some had theories about why, but everyone knew it.

 

"This hesitation is illogical."

 

"I'm fully aware of that!" McCoy's reluctance had grown over the years, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially the Vulcan standing next to him.

 

"You have tolerated this for longer than is healthy. As a healer, I'm sure you're aware of that." Spock stepped close and raised his hand.

 

McCoy took a healthy step back and said, "It's my problem. I'll deal with it."

 

"We have tried that. We are going to try something different." Spock moved as fast as a Vulcan could, and his hand effortlessly melded to McCoy's face. McCoy could no longer resist. His will drained away, and Spock thrust their minds together.

 

//You are not afraid//

 

//Hell, yes, I am//

 

Spock sighed inside McCoy's mind. //I can repair the damage//

 

//I won't allow this, Spock// McCoy felt the assent and was reassured. It left him quite unprepared for what followed. He felt a wave of what could be described as fog. His mind disappeared inside it, and he woke up on Neutral Zone Station Three. How he got there was a mystery, and he wavered between gratitude and anger. Anger won out. "Never again!"

 

"If you present a reasonable argument," Spock said, "in writing, I will consider it. Otherwise, we will follow this course of action in the future. That's an order."

 

McCoy raised a finger, took a breath, and dropped his hand. "I'll work on it."

 

"I look forward to reading it." Spock stepped off the dais. "We both have duties. I will meet you in our quarters later."

 

"Fine," McCoy snapped, "Mr. Spock." No one else could have heard the mild reprimand inside those two words, but Spock would hear it clearly. Spock nodded, and his lips pressed together. He left with alacrity. McCoy glared after him until he realized that he didn't know the way to sickbay. He was going to have to corral an ensign to take him there. Spock, no doubt, had a schematic in that stubborn Vulcan brain that doubled as a computer, but McCoy would have to rely on people to escort him around this floating Christmas ornament. Hopefully, the supplies had been delivered as scheduled. Scotty and his transporter crews were usually efficient. McCoy found an ensign that was happy to help without any trouble. 

 

They passed a window, and McCoy took a moment to look out at the Enterprise in orbit. This view made Captain Kirk's heart swell. She was a nice ship. As he watched, the Enterprise broke orbit and gracefully sailed away. She'd go into warp at a safe distance. They were making a milk run to a planet that was nervous about their proximity to the neutral zone. He'd be back soon. McCoy went on towards sickbay.

 

"Dr. McCoy! So glad you're here!"

 

McCoy thanked the ensign before shaking the hand of the head nurse on this station. There was no doctor. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Allen."

 

"Doctor? You're being kind. I'm not a doctor." Allen laughed. It was strained.

 

"You have a doctorate in nursing and graduated at the top of your class." McCoy surveyed the sickbay while he talked. It needed some work done to it. "But if you prefer, I'll call you Lieutenant."

 

Allen smiled, and it made McCoy want to turn away. "Fred would be fine."

 

McCoy avoided answering. He was never a stickler for protocol, but calling this man 'Fred' wasn't possible. The supplies were stacked haphazardly in a corner, and he went to count containers.

 

"The transporter techs arrived with those moments ago." Allen followed along. "I hope everything is here."

 

"Correct number of containers." McCoy sighed. "Let's get busy."

 

"We could have lunch first?" Allen was hopeful. McCoy didn't want to hear it. He wasn't here to eat the awful food produced by a mostly broken down replicator that Spock would end up fixing. This space station needed a functioning sickbay, and he'd do his best to see it got one.

 

"When did you have your last checkup, Lieutenant?"

 

"Well, uh, things are a bit more informal here on the space station." Allen shuffled his feet.

 

McCoy looked about. "Okay, we'll start with the nuts and bolts and work our way to the crew. If you don't feel you can handle this position, I have two competent nurses on the Enterprise that would dearly love to have a sickbay all their own."

 

Allen's eyes widened in surprise. "I never thought of it that way."

 

"No kidding?" McCoy forced a smile. "Would you like to work, or should I get this mess straightened out for someone else?"

 

Allen stood up a little straighter; his paunch almost disappeared. "This is my sickbay, but I'd certainly be grateful for your help."

 

"And guidance, plus a swift kick," McCoy muttered as he leaned down to lift the first container onto a table. "I hope Spock is having as much fun as I am."

 

********

 

Spock was not, and at the rate his personal shields were unraveling, he'd be irritated before this first shift was complete.

 

"This is simply not acceptable." Spock pulled out a mass of wires. "Nothing on this station will ever function if proper maintenance is ignored."

 

"Nothing on this station ever works," Lt. Commander Lucy Staler said. "My engineering crew is hopeless."

 

"Nothing is hopeless." Spock stood up and pulled down his tunic. "Please begin a system wide inspection."

 

Lt. Staler hesitated. "Yes, sir. I conducted one just before you arrived, and here is a breakdown of the most severe problems. I'll begin another."

 

"No, that would be redundant." Spock took the pad from her. "I'll review this while I work on your main computer. Please send your engineers to me."

 

"Will do, sir." She saluted and walked away.

 

Spock reviewed her career. She was a competent officer, having been posted here two months ago when the Farragut dropped off new personnel. She'd do well, assuming the station didn't detonate from negligence.

 

********

 

McCoy had no idea where the quarters they'd been assigned to where, but figured Spock would know. He toggled the intercom system. It emitted a piercing squeal, sputtered, and clicked off.

 

"Lieutenant?"

 

"It doesn't work very often. I usually walk to the command center." Allen shrugged. "We aren't a starship."

 

"No." McCoy shook his head. Spock had his work cut out for him. "Show me the way, will ya?"

 

"Certainly, Dr. McCoy." Allen led the way through the station, around and up three levels. He was huffing and puffing. "Poor oxygen."

 

McCoy thought the oxygen level was fine. The gravity was even a bit lighter. "You need to do this three times a day."

 

"I'm within regulations." Allen took a deep breath.

 

"Barely." McCoy followed Allen through a set of doors onto a bridge, of sorts. Spock's lower body was visible under a control panel. "Thank you, Lt. Allen."

 

"You're welcome, Dr. McCoy." Allen chugged away.

 

"Commander Spock, could you please inform me as to where our quarters are located?"

 

"I will take you there momentarily. I wish to finish this set of modifications." Spock found a tool by touch. "Will that be satisfactory?"

 

McCoy heard the irritation. No one else would hear it, but he did - loud and clear. "Yes sir."

 

Spock didn't answer. McCoy stepped back and watched the people working; none of them looked happy. The best people in Star Fleet tended to end up on starships and being assigned to the flagship was a privilege. He'd forgotten that, but this station was a harsh reminder that not all of Star Fleet was run by extremely competent individuals that desired nothing more than to break their balls for their captain.

 

"Dr. McCoy?"

 

"Yes ma'am?" McCoy turned and smiled.

 

"I thought it might be you. Is sickbay improving?" She held out her hand. "Lt. Commander Staler."

 

"Pleasure to meet you." McCoy shook her hand. "Yes. Give me a couple of days, and I'll start crew physicals. We'll get a baseline of everyone on board. Lt. Allen is more than competent enough to doctor this floating wreck."

 

"I'm glad to hear it." Lt. Staler wiped her brow. "And we do have thrusters, not much else though."

 

McCoy laughed as he was supposed to and glanced at Spock. "We'll do our best for you."

 

"I know you will." Lt. Staler looked around. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?"

 

"I have raised the ambient temperature on this station by three degrees," Spock said. "The computers will function more efficiently."

 

"The people might pass out, but the computers are more important." Lt. Staler shrugged. "We'll get used to it."

 

McCoy laughed softly. This lieutenant was something special; not all the personnel here were second rate. "I thought computers worked better in a cool, dry environment, Mr. Spock. They're going to have moss growing on the walls."

 

"That is usually correct." Spock emerged intact and shut the panel. "However, these computers are not Star Fleet regulation. I believe they were purchased from the Rigellians, who build their computers to function best in a hot environment."

 

"Low bidder, huh?"

 

"Probable." Spock glanced around the bridge. "I will show Dr. McCoy our quarters, have dinner, and return to duty. Thank you, Lieutenant."

 

"Thank you, Commander." Lt. Staler saluted and went back to work.

 

McCoy gave her a sloppy salute in return. "I'll keep you updated on sickbay."

 

"I'd appreciate it."

 

Spock picked up a pad and took off. McCoy stretched his legs to keep up with him. "We in a hurry?"

 

"If we are to complete the work before the Enterprise returns, we must act with haste." Spock didn't slow down. "If I'd have known the extent of these problems, I'd have brought an entire team with us."

 

"Poor communication. I'm surprised at you, Spock." McCoy needled him for the fun of it, and because it was a habit.

 

"I made a number of assumptions that were in error. I will never make them again." Spock palmed open the door, but it jammed halfway. McCoy leaned against the wall and watched in amazement as Spock wrenched the door back, and then repaired the mechanism so it would slide freely. "We were also lied to by Commander Jenson."

 

"Where was he while you were on the bridge?"

 

"Apparently he is no longer aboard."

 

McCoy glanced about their cabin. It was fine, but there were bigger fish to fry. "He went AWOL?"

 

"He left on a vessel in the moments that we were beamed aboard. Lt. Staler believes it was a ship of Vulcan registry."

 

McCoy sat down and stared at Spock. "No."

 

"No. I'm certain it was Romulan." Spock put the pad down on the table, inspected their cabin, and fixed equipment as he went along. McCoy watched. He was too stunned to help, not that he could have. Spock managed to produce two meals from the tiny replicator. They were standard in quarters for commanding officers. "We should eat."

 

"Yes, but is that edible?"

 

"I believe so." Spock sat down. McCoy joined him, and they ate in silence. The food wasn't good, but it was food. It would keep them alive, if they took supplements. Spock reached across the table and brushed one finger along McCoy's hand. "You are angry?"

 

"No, not any longer." McCoy wasn't any good at staying angry with Spock. "But it was an invasion of my privacy."

 

"I don't agree. We have no privacy between us." Spock lowered his voice. "You have suffered long enough."

 

"But it's my suffering." McCoy stood up and cleared the table. The recycler groaned at him. Spock fiddled with it until it worked. McCoy placed two fingers on the back of Spock's hand. "I will allow it."

 

"Thank you."

 

"That one time." McCoy slapped Spock's hand. "Stay out of my brain!"

 

Spock stared down at his hand, raised it slowly, and brushed his knuckles across McCoy's cheekbone. The slight contact made McCoy flush; his heart sped up. The words meant nothing. They both knew it. McCoy opened his mouth to complain about coercion, but Spock claimed McCoy's mouth, thrusting his tongue and mind inside.

 

//You don't want that//

 

McCoy tried to lie again for his pride. //I d-d-//

 

//Do not lie//

 

//Everything with you is complicated// McCoy lost the mind-to-mind link when his cock filled with blood. He discovered that he was sucking Spock's tongue. Spock's hand wrapped firmly around the back of McCoy's neck in a grip that was possessive enough to make McCoy glare, someday, when he could think again.

 

"If it were simple, neither of us would want it." Spock took two steps back, releasing him completely. "We are mates. We share our minds. You will become accustomed to it."

 

"Not damn likely. You shove your way inside and do as you please!"

 

Spock raised his eyebrow, and McCoy blushed at the double entendre. "Do you wish me to return to my duties?"

 

McCoy frowned and changed the subject. "I know exactly how much sleep a Vulcan requires. Don't make me sedate you and I'll be happy to do it."

 

"I am aware of that." Spock straightened his tunic. "Do you want me to leave?"

 

"No," McCoy whispered, his lust overwhelming his residual anger. "But I can't keep you."

 

"I have always been fascinated by the workings of your mind." Spock dimmed the lights. "There is an old Terran phrase that fits you - 'Six of one and a half dozen of the other.'"

 

McCoy laughed and waited breathlessly to see if Spock would undress. Spock, naked, was a rare treat to be savored for hours.

 

"Are you speechless?" Spock came to him, quickly.

 

McCoy nodded and smiled. Spock raised his hand, and McCoy sat down hard on the bunk. It was lower than he'd expected, and he didn't even notice. Spock's hand worked its way down McCoy's body, caressing and circling. McCoy had a brief wish that he could take control of what would follow, and he tried to stand. Spock clasped McCoy's head in his hands and slid them down. McCoy arched and nearly orgasmed. He groaned and with two swift movements released Spock's trousers.

 

"I sense your desire to take control." Spock put his hands on McCoy's shoulders.

 

McCoy knew Spock's nature, and it wasn't yielding. "You'd do it for Jim."

 

Spock stiffened his back. McCoy sat down again and took the large Vulcan cock in his mouth. Spock rested his hand on the meld points. //He is my commanding officer//

 

//And I'm not//

 

//You don't wish to be//

 

McCoy groaned at that measure of truth and broke away from the meld. He focused on touching, licking, and sucking. Spock held him gently. "I desire you."

 

McCoy looked up and pulled back. "That's obvious."

 

"Then why do you argue?"

 

"It's my nature." McCoy struggled to his feet. He shivered when Spock stripped him.

 

Spock located one of their bags and found what he was looking for. "You want me. You want this."

 

McCoy groaned from the first touch on his body, and he went to his hands and knees on the bunk. "You're right."

 

"Do not hurt your tongue." Spock laughed at him in a Vulcan way.

 

McCoy smiled and found one of Spock's hands to clasp. "Take me."

 

"Thank you."

 

"It wouldn't kill you to undress." McCoy gasped at the sudden pressure and knew he had only moments of rational thought left.

 

Spock flowed over and inside him. There were no trading of words; that was a superficial meld. This was a joining of emotions and pleasure. McCoy was still shocked at the intensity of it. It swept him away, and when the storm passed, he lay limply on the bunk. Spock covered him with a blanket. "Rest."

 

His body locked in pleasure; McCoy didn't have the ability to answer. He concentrated on breathing. This was why he'd never command Spock. Jim Kirk might get it done, but this poor southern boy didn't stand a chance. He took a deeper breath, cupping his groin. If the crew knew, they'd line up at Spock's door in hopes that he'd bless one of them with this satiation. McCoy slowly relaxed, the quivers dying away. He set his internal alarm for six hours and dropped off to sleep.

 

********

 

Spock reviewed the reports again. He was the highest-ranking officer on this station, and he would accomplish the goals set by Captain Kirk - no matter the consequences. Dr. McCoy would complain, but he would acquiesce to the logic of it. Spock would follow orders, and not those of his mate.

 

********

 

McCoy woke up with a start. He had no idea where he was, but his brain started working almost immediately. Would the fresher work? He stumbled over to it and took a quick sonic shower. Dressing, he made up his mind to track Spock's working hours and to insist on sleep. His stomach grumbled, and he found a protein bar in sickbay. Allen wasn't here, and it was a relief. He munched his breakfast and organized, making sure each piece of equipment worked properly. This sickbay was a little gloomy, but there were worse in the Federation. Allen needed to have a sense of pride.

 

"Dr. McCoy?"

 

"Yes, Commander?" McCoy turned to Spock. It was good to see him.

 

"Why are you addressing me in that manner?"

 

McCoy caught the mild irritation. "We're alone, and you call me 'doctor.' I assume you want to be addressed by your rank also."

 

"Before we shared more, you always called me Spock."

 

"Or Mister Spock." McCoy shrugged. "Things change. I do have a name, which I think you know, and I see no reason to be formal when we're in private."

 

"We are on duty though." Spock walked the remaining steps to put them face to face. "I believe you are trying to irritate me."

 

McCoy laughed. "It is easy to accomplish. I call you Spock in bed. I'm having a hard time calling you that when we're on duty. It seems personal."

 

"Ah, now I comprehend the difficulty." Spock put his hands behind his back. McCoy wished those hands had wrapped around him. "Perhaps you should call me 'Commander' in bed."

 

McCoy put a finger in his ear and wiggled. Had Spock really said that? "Spock . . ." He didn't know what to say. The ship's counselor inside him was waving a red flag and hopping up and down.

 

"Where is Lt. Allen?"

 

"He hasn't reported for duty yet." McCoy kept his voice steady. "He's not a model officer."

 

Spock nodded. "We will have a meal together in approximately four hours."

 

"You and Lt. Allen?" McCoy grinned. "Have a good time."

 

Spock went to the door. "You are a physician, not a comedian."

 

McCoy laughed and went back to work, but his brain was busy unraveling the intent behind Spock suggesting that he be called 'Commander' in bed. Was Spock serious? Wasn't he always? McCoy sorted a large number of antibiotics. Lt. Allen suddenly dashed in the door. He looked like the devil was chasing him. McCoy gave him a minute to catch his breath.

 

"Is it true Commander Spock is in command of the station?" Lt. Allen wiped some sweat from his brow.

 

McCoy nodded. "Yes. He's in command." Even when I wish he weren't. "I'd follow his orders, if I were you."

 

Lt. Allen glanced at the door and nodded. "He's scary."

 

McCoy didn't laugh. He'd never thought of it that way, but it was possible. Spock hadn't ever dressed him down. "Perform to your best, and he'll be no problem."

 

Lt. Allen grabbed a box and got to work. He might have muttered a few things, but McCoy ignored it or he'd have to report it. Four hours passed quickly, and Spock was standing near the door again. Lt. Allen turned an interesting color and put his head back into his task.

 

"Dr. McCoy, is Lt. Allen performing his duties adequately?"

 

"Yes, Commander Spock. We're getting it done." McCoy looked around the sickbay. "We'll be finished some time tomorrow."

 

"I'll make a note in the log." Spock motioned out the door. McCoy followed him. There had to be a place to eat somewhere. Spock took them a small rec room, and McCoy didn't ask why. They sat with their trays at a small table in the back. Several crewmen got up to leave.

 

"You're a popular fellow," McCoy said softly.

 

"There has been considerable resistance to my commands." Spock ate efficiently. "Do they want to die?"

 

McCoy put his fork down. "Excuse me?"

 

"This is a space station. They can't use impulse engines to limp to the nearest starbase for repairs. Errors could kill people or lead to catastrophic failure." Spock raised his eyebrow. "They must understand that."

 

"Do they?" McCoy went back to eating. "What's the difference between a starbase and a space station?"

 

"Space stations are for monitoring purposes and to facilitate trade. A starbase will have berths to repair starships."

 

"A different type of personnel is required for a space station." McCoy nodded. "Perhaps some persuasion, instead of orders, is called for."

 

"I do not have time to patiently explain each command." Spock finished his food and took his dishes to the recycler. "Start physicals now. I expect you to-"

 

"Smooth your way?" McCoy interrupted.

 

"Yes." Spock didn't sit back down. He touched the back of McCoy's hand quickly with two fingers. "I rely on your support."

 

McCoy felt a jolt. His body nearly curled in hopes of something, anything. It was disgraceful, and he smiled. "I'll do my best."

 

Spock left the rec room without looking back. McCoy stared down at his hand. Was he so easy to manipulate that a mere touch brought instant compliance? Spock had found the perfect way to shut up all the arguments - sex, but it was so much more than sex, and McCoy's cock hardened. McCoy put his dishes away and shivered. He wanted to be with Spock, but it was never easy. The captain had warned him. Had he warned Spock? Probably.

 

McCoy went back to work. He'd get with Lt. Commander Staler and get organized. It was time to get a good feel for Allen's medical skills. Allen looked guilty when McCoy returned to the sickbay, and it made McCoy sigh with irritation. "Why do you look like you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar?"

 

Allen looked away. "I stayed busy."

 

McCoy crossed his arms. He just didn't like this young man, and he couldn't figure out why. "Get on the bio bed. Your physical is first."

 

Allen shook his head. "No. Thank you. We'll start with the crew."

 

"Consider it an order then." McCoy saw the stubborn look on Allen's face. "Or should I get Mr. Spock in here to help?"

 

"No!" Allen headed for the door. He was running, sorta, by the time he was out it.

 

McCoy rubbed his face. This mission had seemed so easy, almost a vacation. He'd had visions of relaxing with Spock and really getting to know each other, intimately. It wasn't going to happen. He hit the toggle and was pleased when it worked. "Lt. Staler, please report to sickbay."

 

"On my way," she answered with no delay.

 

McCoy finished the job he'd started while he waited.

 

"Can I help you?" She smiled.

 

McCoy returned the smile without a thought. "Lt. Allen refused his physical and has dashed off. Please locate him and restrain him. And then set up a schedule for everyone else."

 

"Do doctors on starships give orders?"

 

McCoy nodded at her. "They certainly do, and everyone obeys, even Commander Spock."

 

"I feel so much better about my day." Lt. Staler laughed. "I'll get Allen tossed in the brig, but isn't that harsh?"

 

"He's on drugs or a Romulan - take your pick."

 

Lt. Staler took a deep breath. "I'm on it." And she was gone. McCoy made sure he was ready for the influx of patients before making a medikit. He'd be heading to the brig soon. It took longer than he'd thought, but the call came, and he went.

 

Allen looked miserable. He also had a black eye. Lt. Staler nodded. "Glad you're here. He gave us a chase."

 

"I can see that." McCoy waited for her to drop the force field and stepped inside. Allen, meek as a lamb, charged them. Lt. Staler hit the floor hard. McCoy smoothly found his hypospray and jumped into the fray. Allen hit McCoy's arm, and the hypospray went flying. Allen knocked Lt. Staler out. McCoy tackled him from behind, but it was useless. Allen surged and struck. McCoy hit the wall, and everything went black.

 

*******

 

Spock heard the call ordering McCoy to the brig. He put his tools away and made sure work would continue. It was barely possible that McCoy would need some assistance. The door to the brig opened, and Lt. Allen came running out. Spock could see McCoy was unconscious and Lt. Staler.

 

"Lt. Allen, halt!"

 

"Drop dead, Vulcan scum!"

 

Spock exerted himself. Lt. Allen had injured Star Fleet personnel. He dropped Lt. Allen's unconscious body onto the bench in the brig, reinstated the force field, and went to give aid.

 

********

 

McCoy woke up with a jolt. The sense of Spock inside McCoy's mind faded away. "I'm awake."

 

"Excellent. Are you injured?"

 

McCoy took a moment. "Nothing a hypospray can't fix." He scrabbled up and went to Lt. Staler. "She has a concussion and internal injuries. I need her in sickbay."

 

Spock nodded. McCoy checked out the two other ensigns that had been also been knocked out. They were going to be fine. He administered two quick hyposprays. "Lt. Allen's not human."

 

"No." Spock took control of the situation. McCoy and Lt. Staler were taken to sickbay. He walked. She didn't. He prepared the bio bed and went to work on her. She'd live, but she was going to be here for at least a day. When she was stable and resting, he took a deep breath and went to sit down. He needed a hypospray for his headache, and he wasted no time administering it.

 

"Dr. McCoy, what is the status of Lt. Staler?"

 

McCoy smiled up at Spock. "She'll be fine. We got her here in plenty of time. How's Lt. Allen?"

 

"He is awake." Spock brushed his fingers along the meld points. McCoy let him. //I am concerned//

 

//I'm fine// McCoy captured the hand on his face and squeezed it. "Lt. Allen?"

 

"He is Denobian. They are slaves of the Romulans. He was undoubtedly placed aboard for a reason." Spock paused. "I have been unable to get obtain the information from him and am reluctant to use a mind meld."

 

"As your physician, I don't recommend it. The Romulans might have left a trap in his mind."

 

"I concur."

 

"You informed Captain Kirk?"

 

Spock paced over to the bio bed and looked at the readings. "If I send a subspace message, it will be intercepted. The Romulans may act rashly."

 

"Message in a bottle?" McCoy smiled, but they were in trouble. "Why would the 

Romulans care about this old, broken down station?"

 

"Unknown." Spock went to the door. "Keep me apprised of the situation. I will find you a crewman with nursing experience."

 

McCoy nodded. He allowed himself to rest for a little while before starting to work on the sickbay and keeping an eye on Lt. Staler. He also dealt with two burns, three falls, and one case of the flu. Word had gone out that sickbay was open for business. Lt. Staler regained consciousness right on schedule.

 

"Take it easy, Lieutenant." McCoy helped her sit up. "How do you feel?"

 

"Like a mega kilo of something squishy landed on me." She laughed softly. "Lt. Allen?"

 

"He will be staying in the brig. He's Denobian." McCoy ran the Feinberger over her. She was fine, but exhausted. "I'll release you to your quarters. You won't report for another two shifts, understood?"

 

"Aye, sir." Lt. Staler straightened her uniform. "Commander Spock?"

 

"He hasn't checked in lately. I'll inform him that you're in your quarters." McCoy pointed his finger at her. "Follow orders."

 

"I will." She smiled. "Walk me home, will you?"

 

"Of course." McCoy gave her his arm, and they made progress through the station. He made sure she was in bed and sleeping before he left. It was no big deal. He was a doctor, and if she smiled too much and touched him, it was nothing. Sickbay was empty when he returned, and he found some place to sit. He was tired.

 

"You are exhausted."

 

"I know." McCoy shrugged. "I'm heading to bed. You?"

 

Spock shook his head. "It would be unwise. I can go two more days without requiring sleep."

 

"And the Enterprise will be here in three." McCoy hated to agree, but he did. "How's morale?"

 

"I'm not able to ascertain that." Spock pulled him up. "I will take you to our quarters. You will rest."

 

McCoy loaded a hypospray and gave himself one more. He reloaded it with a dose of vitamins and minerals and gave it to Spock, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Lt. Staler is in her quarters. I don't want her on duty for two more shifts."

 

"I may require her before that." Spock pursed his lips. "I will wait as long as is advisable."

 

McCoy thought the walk to their quarters had gotten longer. He went straight to the bed, yanked off his boots, and laid down. "Listen to your CMO."

 

Spock sat down next to him, pulling the blanket up, his hand caressed McCoy's face. //Sleep. Heal//

 

McCoy couldn't answer. He was out.

 

********

 

Spock spent five more seconds with McCoy than was sufficient. His name was Leonard. It made Spock uneasy to think of him that way, but their relationship had moved beyond official designations. It had been three weeks and two days. They were still coming to understand what lie between them. Would they bond? Could they? Spock admitted to uncertainty. McCoy's psi abilities were low. It was probable that the bond would be weak, even breakable, and that would be a disaster for both of them. Spock locked the door behind him. The situation on this space station had improved, but there were many areas left to repair. He headed straight for the transporter station. It needed an upgrade.

 

********

 

McCoy pushed his feet into his boots and got moving. Spock would need him. Spock did need him. McCoy's first stop was finding Lt. Staler. She needed a checkup before he dealt with anything else. She was in her quarters and looked happy to see him.

 

"Dr. McCoy!"

 

"How are you?" McCoy ran the Feinberger over her before the words were out of his mouth. She was fine, but her body needed some vitamins. It must be the food replicators. "Come to the sickbay with me. I want to completely check you out."

 

She nodded and led the way. McCoy smiled. She was trying to prove she was ready. He pointed to the bio bed, and she hopped up on it. "I'm fit."

 

"I know you think you are." McCoy took his time. She was healthy. "Looks good. Did you sleep?"

 

"Yes. Eight hours."

 

McCoy nodded. He'd slept nine. He gave her two shots and asked, "How is the moral on this station?"

 

"Poor. Our commander didn't care about anything. I've worked two months with little help." Lt. Staler frowned. "On a space station it is easy to let things lie, put things off, and become lax. It's boring."

 

"I understand. You need a better commander."

 

"Someone like Commander Spock." Lt. Staler leaned forward. "If he stays, will you?"

 

"Lieutenant, that's not going to happen. Spock is devoted to the Enterprise and Captain Kirk. He'll do his best, but he'll leave."

 

"And you?" She slid off the bio bed and took his hand. "You?"

 

McCoy shook his head. "I'm assigned to the Enterprise. That won't be changing."

 

"I understand. Our little space station is too crappy for a fine physician like you." 

 

Her bitterness was easy for McCoy to hear. He squeezed her hand. "I go where the patients are, and where Spock is."

 

Her reaction took a moment, but her mouth fell open. "You're a couple?"

 

"Yes." McCoy dropped her hand. "You've had a remarkable recovery. Go to work."

 

Lt. Staler snapped her mouth shut. "I apologize. You two don't even seem to like each other. I'm reporting to the bridge."

 

"Thank you, Lieutenant." McCoy turned and put his instruments away. He opened another box and began to stow things away. Now, he'd arrange this sickbay correctly. He worked through another protein bar, listening to the intercom. Twice, he heard Spock summoned to a catastrophe. McCoy refused to worry. No one was more competent than Spock. McCoy set two broken bones and healed one nasty rash.

 

"Leonard?"

 

McCoy nearly dropped the box of ointments. He stowed it away carefully and turned. "So you do know my name."

 

Spock raised his eyebrow. "Will you eat with me?"

 

"Yes, of course." McCoy swept his arm to emphasize. "I'm about done."

 

"It is more than sufficient. There is no one with any experience that might be useful to you. I am the most qualified." Spock shook his head. "I am not available."

 

"Good. You'd argue about every diagnosis." McCoy followed him back to the rec room. The two ensigns there looked up, but neither of them moved - a small improvement. They ordered their food and sat down with it. "The replicator is missing key vitamins and minerals that humanoids require."

 

"I am uncertain as to why it is functioning at all." Spock's moved his hands into the familiar steeple configuration and shut his eyes.

 

McCoy nearly burst out laughing. He controlled himself, giving out only a small chuckle. Spock was clearly reaching the end of his reserves, and a day early. "Spock, please sleep."

 

Spock didn't answer. He breathed. McCoy ate his food and tried not to think too loudly. He knew meditating was nearly as important as sleep for a Vulcan. Spock opened his eyes and began eating. "I will sleep for two hours, now that Lt. Staler is at her post."

 

McCoy nodded. "Good." He watched Spock eat. "I've missed you." It was true, but he almost wished the words back.

 

Spock put his hand on McCoy's arm. //I have regretted the fact we have had no time//

 

McCoy concentrated. This wasn't easy for him. //Thank you//

 

Spock squeezed and released. They put their trays in the recycler and headed to their quarters. McCoy knelt and removed Spock's boots before a protest could ring in his ears. Spock put a hand on McCoy's shoulder. They shared a long quiet moment. McCoy pushed him back and covered him. "Sleep. If there's a problem, I'll wake you."

 

Spock nodded and shut his eyes. McCoy sat next to him, but was careful not to touch him. It would keep him from sleeping. This relationship wouldn't last, and McCoy would have to enjoy every minute of it. Time would work against him. Captain Kirk may change his mind, or McCoy would simply get too old, too fast. He still wasn't sure what it was that had drawn Spock to him. It couldn't be the sex. That was available anywhere. McCoy had a hard time believing it was his stellar qualities or fine mind. Somewhere out there in space was the man that McCoy had assumed would spend a lifetime with Spock.

 

The two hours passed quickly. McCoy was tempted to let him sleep longer, but couldn't do it. He placed one finger on the back of Spock's hand.

 

"Thank you, Leonard."

 

"My pleasure, Spock." McCoy stretched. "I'm going back to work."

 

"The salt mines?" Spock lifted his eyebrow.

 

McCoy laughed and nodded. "It feels that way today." He stood up and went to use the fresher. Finished, he was surprised Spock was still around. "You okay?"

 

Spock came over to him. "You are aware that Vulcans bond with their mates?"

 

"Of course I am." McCoy's mind clanged with shock. "Is that what we are?"

 

"If my parents came aboard the Enterprise, I would introduce you as such." Spock stood very straight. "Vulcans do not 'play the field.'"

 

"I never thought they even knew where the field was located." McCoy looked at Spock's boots. "Won't Jim always stand between us?"

 

Spock made no answer until McCoy looked up into those dark eyes. "There is much Captain Kirk and I share, but there will never be this." He kissed McCoy gently, teasing with his tongue. McCoy felt his knees wobble. Spock pulled away. "You are a gifted counselor. Tell me what happens when two dominant males meet under primitive conditions."

 

"They usually fight." McCoy took a breath. "You aren't dominant, not over Jim."

 

"Correct. He is the captain. I have chosen to follow him, but no other."

 

McCoy clenched his hands. "And when he crooks his finger at you, you'll go. It'll happen. Trust me."

 

"It already has occurred. I declined." Spock's breath was slightly uneven, only a doctor would notice. "I have no wish to be submissive there." And he pointed at the bunk.

 

McCoy took a step back. He'd known it. "I'm submissive." If Spock answered, McCoy didn't hear him. The words rang loud in his head. "You want me because I'll spread my legs and beg for more."

 

Spock gripped him tightly and thrust his hand at McCoy's face. McCoy instinctively struggled, trying to thrust the powerful hand away. Spock lowered his head. "Leonard."

 

"I don't want you inside me - not right now!" McCoy gave a final shove.

 

Spock released him and took two steps back. "I have duties." He tugged his shirt down.

 

"Yes. Yes, you do." McCoy turned his back. He had to think, and it was impossible while he was looking at Spock. "I'll finish sickbay."

 

The door shut. Spock was gone. McCoy went to the rec room, got some coffee, and went to work. He'd see Spock later, and they'd talk again. Submissive. He was submissive. That's why Spock didn't give him a turn. Spock wanted someone who'd take it, like it, and shut up about it. Good old Doctor McCoy fit the bill nicely. McCoy took a deep breath. He was very angry, and he needed to work. The last two boxes emptied out quickly enough, and he found places for the equipment. That done, he went through the entire sickbay again and checked everything one more time.

 

"Dr. McCoy?"

 

McCoy took his head out of a cabinet and turned. "Yes?"

 

"I'm your first physical." The young man blushed.

 

"Good. Let's get started."

 

********

 

Spock refused to consider his disagreement with his mate until his duties were complete. It was unfortunate that their meld was so weak that they couldn't understand the intent behind the words, but they'd learn to communicate. Rising, he made one final adjustment to the transporter. This was an excellent machine; it had needed little work. Someone had fine-tuned it to settings that were impossible on the Enterprise. Who? And why? He ran his hands over the console one more time. There was a hidden button; his sensitive fingers could feel it. He pressed it. The transporter made no sound, but there was a click underneath it. He knelt and found a hidden drawer had popped open. Inside there was an armband. He pulled it out and inspected it carefully. If he weren't mistaken, this would remotely activate the transporter. Such devices were being discussed in scientific circles, but no one had manufactured one. He placed the device on a crate and activated it. The crate disappeared and reappeared on the transporter pad. It worked. Fascinating.

 

"Need any help, Commander?"

 

Spock picked up the device. "I am finished here. We should start on the food systems. Dr. McCoy informs me that there are nutritional deficiencies."

 

"Really?" Lt. Staler smiled. "Dr. McCoy is a fine physician. I wish we could keep him."

 

"He will be returning with me to the Enterprise." Spock strapped the device to his wrist and pulled his shirt over it.

 

"He told me. I asked him to stay." She blushed.

 

Spock noticed the physical reaction. "How is Lt. Allen?"

 

"He still won't talk. He's crouched in the corner, whimpering." Lt. Staler shrugged. "He appears very frightened."

 

Spock nodded. The odds were good that Lt. Allen's assessment of the situation was correct. Fear was a powerful motivator, perhaps it was time for another conversation. "I'm going to the brig and sickbay. Please have the computer do a diagnostic of the replicator."

 

"Yes sir." Lt. Staler went away quickly. She was an adequate officer. Had she propositioned McCoy? It didn't matter. McCoy belonged with him on the Enterprise.

 

********

 

"Dr. McCoy, please report to the brig."

 

McCoy finished his exam of the ensign in front of him. "We're done. You're fine. Come back later, and I'll give you something for the acne."

 

"Thanks, Doc."

 

McCoy nodded, put his notes away, and headed for the brig. Spock was waiting outside. "Dr. McCoy, I wish to prevaricate, and I require your assistance."

 

"You mean 'lie.' Sure. It'll be fun to watch you try." McCoy nodded. "What should I do?"

 

"Exactly what I tell you."

 

"I'm getting better at that." McCoy shrugged. Spock took off his blue science shirt, leaving only the black underneath. He folded it and placed it outside the door. McCoy felt his pulse quicken. Spock was going to lie. This was going to be good. He opened the door and took McCoy by the arm in a strong grip, dragging him inside. The ensign on duty opened his mouth.

 

"Out, Ensign." Spock snapped the words. McCoy struggled. It was natural as breathing. He wasn't going to be manhandled by anyone, and the fact that Spock held him easily was infuriating. Spock gave him a small shake. "Lt. Allen is as stubborn as you are, Dr. McCoy."

 

"Commander Spock, let me go!"

 

Allen was up and watching closely; his body tense. Spock shook his head and shoved McCoy to his knees. McCoy stayed there and raised his hands to protect his face. "Just tell me what you want."

 

"The Romulan Empire requires a doctor on board this space station. If you can't fulfill your duties, you'll go in there with him. I will create charges to keep you there."

 

McCoy clutched his chest. Allen broke. "You're no Romulan!"

 

Spock left McCoy to pace over to the force field. "Are you completely certain?"

 

Allen moaned. "No! Yes! Wait! I have to think."

 

"Do that, Lieutenant." Spock circled around McCoy. "Which will it be, Doctor?"

 

The quiet menace in Spock's voice made McCoy's hair stand on end. McCoy wasn't sure what to say, and in that blink of an eye, Spock picked him up by the throat, turning slightly. The turn was to prevent the lieutenant from seeing Spock's other hand, which was bracing McCoy at the sternum, thank heavens.

 

McCoy had no trouble acting horrified, even terrified. He struggled and finally gasped, "Okay! Okay! I'm your doctor!"

 

Spock shook him and tossed him, but gently, which was hard enough. McCoy managed to land on his feet and roll back to the floor. He stayed down, near the force field. Spock put his fists on his hips and speared Allen with glare. "Instruct him as to his job here. I'll be on the bridge."

 

Allen babbled, "I-I-I, wait! Let me out!"

 

"That is impossible. Because of your precipitous actions, everyone knows who you are. We require a doctor. This one will do fine." Spock gestured at McCoy. "Return to sickbay when you're finished here."

 

"Yes sir," McCoy whispered. He was sure his eyes were huge. Spock left the brig after one more glare at McCoy. It made Allen whimper. McCoy shook his head. That hadn't been fun, not at all, more like frightening, even for him. Spock had no trouble playing the dominant male. McCoy stood up and brushed himself off. Spock was a dominant male.

 

"Allen, talk. Now." McCoy didn't look at him directly. "I have no desire to be in the brig or dead of a snapped neck."

 

"I reprogrammed the replicators. The food is laced with a drug that slows humanoids down."

 

"You mean it makes them lazy?"

 

"Yes. It encourages them not to do much of anything, but sit around. I also give reports on all the vessels that dock, their cargoes and destinations. My long range sub space communicator is hidden in sickbay behind a trick panel under the bio bed." Allen sighed. "Spock is probably giving reports now, but you need to monitor everyone's drug level."

 

"I'll do it." McCoy frowned. "Are they coming soon?"

 

"I don't know." Allen went to the bunk and sat down. "I hope not. This brig is better than being dead."

 

"Good point." McCoy took a step away. "Anything else?"

 

"A good portion of the crew is dependent upon a drug I gave out - Cocicylanide." Allen smiled. "There are going to be problems if they don't get it. Spock will have his hands full!" He laughed and laughed.

 

McCoy didn't stay to hear another word. He had to head this off now. Cocicylanide was highly addictive, and sudden withdrawal led to violence. He walked so fast that it might be considered running.

 

Spock was waiting for him in sickbay. "Report, please."

 

"The food replicator is programmed to deliver a drug that impairs function. He also has the crew hooked on Cocicylanide, and he was sending reports with a long range communicator." McCoy went to the bio bed, found the panel, and managed to open it. He pulled out the device and handed it to Spock. "If we don't make a report . . ."

 

"They will most likely attack, and sending a false report is problematic. You deal with drugs. Lt. Staler is working on the replicator. I'll order emergency rations until it is fixed." Spock touched McCoy on the arm. "You did an excellent job."

 

"Thank you. You were scary as hell. This drug has affected you. It's why you had to sleep." McCoy tried frantically to think of an instant cure. "Carry water with you. Drink as much as you can."

 

"And you? You have been eating also."

 

"But not as often as you. I've been eating the protein bars that came with the medical supplies."

 

Spock squeezed McCoy's arm. "You are not injured?"

 

"Of course not. I'm tough. Haven't you noticed? I have a big problem on my hands. You go play and let me work." McCoy patted Spock's hand. He went to the computer. He'd synthesize something to help these poor bastards through detox. This station was on the brink of a real disaster.

 

Spock said in a very low voice, "You are not submissive."

 

McCoy turned, but Spock's back was clearing the door. He wouldn't shout after him. Their sex life would have to wait. People needed his help.

 

********

 

Captain Kirk tapped his fingers on the armrest. "Lt. Uhura, have we heard from Spock?"

 

"No sir. I've been listening for a message." Lt. Uhura turned her chair. "Shall I open a channel to him?"

 

"No, no. I'm sure everything is all right." Captain Kirk smoothed the hairs down on the back of his neck. His two finest officers were working, that's all. He swiveled back to the viewscreen. "Go to warp four."

 

"Aye sir."

 

********

 

McCoy found a drug to help detox half of the crew, but it would take three hours to synthesize enough to disperse. Which members of the crew were infected? That was his next problem. He found his tricorder and made the decision not to wait for trouble. He'd go find it. Stepping out of sickbay, he spotted a solution.

 

"Ensign?"

 

"Yes, Dr. McCoy?"

 

"I need your help." McCoy gave him a smile.

 

The ensign nodded. "I'd be glad to. Thanks to you we're rid of our voodoo doctor." The ensign smiled - nervously. "A lot of us wouldn't go near sickbay unless we were dying."

 

McCoy frowned. "I need to track down everyone on this station. You'll be my guide." 

"Everyone?"

 

"Yes. I don't have time to wait for them to come to me." McCoy ran the tricorder over the ensign. He was clean. "Let's go."

 

The ensign was thorough. They began a systematic examination of every crew person. McCoy found traces of the drug easily. He didn't even interrupt the people that were working. Those with the drug in their bloodstream he sent to sickbay. Not all of them were cooperative, but he informed them that they'd been poisoned and that put an end to the arguments. Spock was on the bridge. McCoy didn't waste time on him. Four members of the bridge crew were drugged.

 

"Dr. McCoy, when will my crew be returned?"

 

"Soon." McCoy turned to his ensign. "Have we missed anyone?"

 

"I don't think so, Doctor." The ensign wouldn't even look at Spock. "I counted ninety-five crew. That's correct."

 

Spock nodded. "Lt. Staler is having difficulty with the replicator. I will walk with you."

 

"You're dismissed, Ensign, and thank you." McCoy nodded his satisfaction. "That's a good one."

 

"Yes. Some members of the crew were more affected by the drug than others."

 

"Probably has to do with eating habits, and those that exercise regularly would burn more of it off." McCoy walked a little faster to keep up with Spock. "Have you been drinking water?"

 

"Yes. I don't like the flavor."

 

McCoy considered that. "Did you run a tricorder over it?"

 

Spock nodded. "It is not tainted."

 

"Well, drink it then." McCoy smiled. "It's good for you."

 

They came around the corner, and McCoy sighed at the crowd waiting for him outside sickbay. Spock said quietly, "All are infected?"

 

"Yes. Do you think you could use your command voice to get them organized? I need to get the hypospray ready." McCoy paused and took hold of Spock's arm. "The drug isn't illegal, just very stupid. Most people don't have access to it."

 

"Destroy the supply." Spock pulled away gently. "You are nearing exhaustion. I can feel it."

 

"Let me get this done, and I'll rest." McCoy went inside sickbay, squeezing past a group at the door. They were all muttering and whispering to each other. Some of them looked scared. He made sure the synthesizer had prepared it correctly before loading the hypospray. There was more than enough for everyone.

 

Spock gave the orders, and the crew followed them, exactly. McCoy nodded in satisfaction. He administered the shot and told each person to report back in forty-eight hours. They'd need another one, and probably one after that. Some had questions, and he answered them all. The line kept moving, in one door and out the other. When the last crewmember exited his sickbay, he found a chair and sat down. That had been a job. He let his eyes close for a moment and took a deep breath.

 

"Do I need to carry you to our quarters?"

 

McCoy snorted in irritation, standing up. "I'm tough as an old boot. I'll clean up and head to the bunk. You need to keep drinking water."

 

"I thought I might accompany you." Spock glanced about. "Did you find the supply?"

 

McCoy handed him a tricorder. "Go ahead. I need to start another batch of the detox drug." He did this as efficiently as possible, making sure to take the proper safeguards and unloading the hypospray. He stowed what was left from this batch in a container and turned to Spock. "Find it?"

 

"I believe so." Spock was staring at a back wall. He ran his long fingers down a panel. McCoy leaned against a wall and watched. The panel opened to reveal a very unhealthy supply of the drug. "We will destroy it."

 

"How? Recycler or phaser?"

 

"Phaser." Spock disappeared out the door and returned within five minutes. The drug vanished in a red haze. He shut the panel.

 

"Are you hungry?" McCoy didn't want to talk about the drug. He'd deal with it.

 

"Yes." Spock put the phaser in a drawer and locked it. "The keypad lock is set to your Starfleet number."

 

McCoy nodded and dug out a protein bar for each of them. Spock stared at his. McCoy laughed. "It's vegetarian safe. The protein comes from peanut butter and tofu."

 

"I believe you." They walked to their quarters, eating along the way. Spock put his hand under McCoy's elbow when they were alone. "Please disrobe."

 

McCoy felt a throb go through his groin. He wasn't too tired and getting down to skin didn't take too long. Spock watched. It made McCoy nervous. "Are you going to join me?"

 

"I must help Lt. Staler with the replicator. It is beyond her expertise." Spock kissed him and walked completely around him. "You have a variety of bruises from our deception."

 

"I've always bruised easily. They don't hurt. There's nothing to heal." McCoy felt defensive, as if he were on display. "I'm fine."

 

Spock ran a hand down McCoy's back and ass. "I apologize if I frightened you."

 

"I know you'd never hurt me - not intentionally." It was true - as true as the universe. McCoy wasn't sure what to do. Should he lie down? Spock wanted to touch him. It was a pleasure to allow it.

 

"Lt. Staler wishes you to remain here."

 

"I told her that wasn't possible." McCoy quivered at the hand that stroked over his chest and abdomen. "My place is on the Enterprise."

 

"Your devotion to Jim is admirable. I understand it completely." Spock touched McCoy's cock. "Please sit."

 

McCoy sat down. His breath was fast, and his heart was racing. Spock knelt, and McCoy licked his lips. "Jim needs me."

 

"As do I. Which of us would you choose?"

 

The question banged its way into McCoy's heart, and Spock lowered his mouth. The hot, slick sensation galloped up McCoy's body, firing pleasure receptors in his brain. McCoy couldn't think, only feel. Spock was inside him. Their pleasure swirled together to make a heady brew. McCoy raised his legs a little when Spock insinuated a finger underneath him. It was inside, bumping his prostate, and his spine arched from the incredible feelings.

 

"Spock!" McCoy's eyes drifted shut. Spock found an easy rhythm and made him want to scream. The finger pressed, the mouth sucked, and McCoy erupted, collapsing back.

 

Spock licked him clean, eased his finger out, and looked in McCoy's eyes. "Which of us?"

 

"I don't have to choose. You'll always be at his side, and I'll always be there for both of you." McCoy took a deep breath, and his body shivered.

 

"Even if he crooked his finger, and I went?"

 

"Of course. I love you too much to bind you to me." McCoy said it, meant it, and wished the words away. "Spock." He struggled up. "Let me . . ."

 

"I must return to duty." Spock stood up. "Sleep at least six hours. I will require sleep soon. You must be awake."

 

"Yes sir." McCoy spoke softly. He was submissive and had been since the moment Spock had first laid two fingers upon him. "Drink your water."

 

"Yes sir." Spock kissed him and put him under the blanket. "Sleep or I will put you to sleep."

 

McCoy shut his eyes. Spock turned out the lights and was gone. McCoy didn't sleep, not right away. Had he said the wrong thing? He was devoted to his captain, but his feelings for Spock went beyond devotion. McCoy groaned softly. He'd said he wouldn't bind Spock to him. For a Vulcan, that was most likely an insult. They always bonded with their mates. McCoy rolled to his side and tried to relax. Bonding wasn't an option.

 

********

 

Spock analyzed the data again. The replicator would have to wait until the Enterprise arrived. The computer systems when faced with alternate data had terminated.

 

"Well, that's the end of that," Lt. Staler said and wiped her brow.

 

Spock nodded. "Go to quarters. Do not report for another shift."

 

"Yes sir." Lt. Staler stood up and stretched. "I am tired."

 

"I'll be on the bridge." Spock attempted to assess the mood of the crew as he walked the length of the station. People were moving with more energy. This station would recover -given time. "Status?"

 

"We have had two ships dock - a Tellarite vessel - the Razor, and a ship of unknown origin - the Dazzler. They are in trade negotiations."

 

"Monitor the situation. Ensure they have enough crew to facilitate." Spock sat in the command chair and reviewed the latest computer diagnostic of station systems. He'd completed his assigned tasks, but there was more here to be accomplished. Perhaps it was time to send a carefully coded message to the Enterprise.

 

"Ship de-cloaking to starboard."

 

"Yellow alert." Spock sat up straight. The Enterprise couldn't be reached now. That time had passed. "Open a channel."

 

"Romulan vessel - what is your purpose here?"

 

There was no image on the screen. The system failed. Spock made sure his hands didn't clench. A Romulan commander answered, "We are in need of emergency medical attention. Do you have a physician?"

 

Spock ran through permutations. "Our physician is unavailable. Leave Federation space immediately."

 

"You would deny us medical aid?"

 

"You are in violation of the treaty." Spock realized the connection had been severed. "Red alert. Battle stations and shields up."

 

"Uh, sir, we don't have any weapons."

 

"I am well aware of that." Spock stood. "Engage all force fields, crew members should arm themselves, and prepare to be boarded. Now!"

 

The bridge crew flew into action, but they were out of time. The shields failed after one shot from the Romulan War bird. Spock wasn't surprised.

 

********

 

McCoy jerked awake when the yellow alert clarion was sounded. He dressed quickly and dashed out the door. It was the Romulans. He was in sickbay when they went to red alert, and he retrieved the phaser. He'd need it. Spock would be on the bridge. McCoy accessed the computer system and locked down all information. He could hear yelling. It was time to leave. His medikit was close; he grabbed it and went out the side door, looking around the corner.

 

Romulans. Everywhere, but why? They were herding the crew towards the center of the space station. McCoy saw Allen being shoved along. Where to go? He found a shadow and stayed inside it.

 

"Make a sweep! This isn't all of them!"

 

McCoy didn't look. He took a deep breath. He'd head for the bridge to find Spock. His phaser ready, he circled around.

 

"Human!"

 

McCoy ran and ducked around a corner. The Romulan was coming fast. McCoy set his phaser for stun and used it, running on. He was halfway to the bridge when he heard people coming towards him. He hid and watched. The bridge was being emptied. Where the hell was Spock? Getting captured would be stupid, but hiding seemed the act of a coward. McCoy made his way back to sickbay. A long, blue arm wrapped around him and pulled him into a dark corner, he nearly yelled, but his mind was caught.

 

//Leonard//

 

//Spock!//

 

//Do not shout. We are going to make our way above the Romulans//

 

McCoy nodded. His excitement shoved the meld away. They used back ways and catwalks, managing a position over the bulk of the crew. "What are they after?"

 

"I believe they will be engaging the thrusters momentarily." Spock tilted his head. His hearing was superior to a human. "What are the side effects of Cocicylanide?"

 

McCoy had to think. "They won't fight. The Romulans managed to turn this crew into a flock of sheep."

 

"It does appear that way. They apparently moved up their schedule when the Enterprise arrived." Spock listened again. "Allen has been killed."

 

McCoy had known it would happen, but it was still a shame. He suddenly understood. "They're stealing an entire station!"

 

Spock clapped a hand over McCoy's mouth. "Yes."

 

"You two! Surrender!"

 

Spock and McCoy turned. Six Romulans were coming right at them. McCoy was crushed in a strong Vulcan grip. This was no time for that! And the unique effect of the transporter cascaded over him. Fear didn't have time to set in before Spock released him. They were in the transporter room. McCoy used his phaser on two Romulans without thinking. Spock used his muscles on two others, and the fight was over. Moving fast, Spock locked the door and destroyed the keypad.

 

"How long until the Enterprise arrives?"

 

"Twenty-three hours, if they have not been delayed. We will be inside Romulan space at that time. The thrusters on this station work extremely efficiently."

 

"Convenient. What else works on this rust bucket?"

 

"The transporter is very finely tuned. I believe they have been stealing supplies and transporting them to a cloaked vessel."

 

"That's impossible." McCoy refused to let fear set in, but they were in a bad situation.

 

"No, merely difficult. This transporter could accomplish it. I'd like to know who programmed it. Mr. Scott would want to speak with them."

 

McCoy threw up his hands. "Why all this trouble?"

 

"This space station, while poor by our standards, would serve the Romulans nicely. Once it is in Romulan territory, the Federation will declare the station destroyed to preserve the treaty." Spock gripped McCoy by the arm. "They've stripped this station to the girders, turned the crew into mindless bodies, and are making off with the station itself - a true act of piracy."

 

"Well, we're not going to let them get away with it!" McCoy was angry now.

 

"There is very little we can do to prevent it." Spock moved to the transporter and started pushing buttons.

 

"Disable the thrusters." McCoy checked the Romulans on the floor. They would wake soon. "And what are we going to do with these four?"

 

Spock searched them, took their disrupters, and handed three of them to McCoy. McCoy helped put them on the transporter pad and beam them away. McCoy didn't ask where. There was banging on the door. They looked at each other. Spock came to him and said, "I will require your assistance."

 

"Let's do it." McCoy smiled. It was weak and easily seen through, but it was heartfelt. They were some of the finest the Federation had to offer. They could do this. Spock made more adjustments to the transporter and a device on his wrist. They took their places on the pad. McCoy refused to let fear paralyze him. He shoved it away and prayed for strength. They had to do this.

 

Materializing, he fired two quick shots that threw the Romulans down. Spock adjusted his disrupter, set it to explode, and threw it. Spock grabbed him, and they were back in the transporter room. The explosion rocked the station, tossing them down. Spock reset the controls, and they were gone again, and again, and again. Four disrupters and four thrusters were destroyed. The station wouldn't be going anywhere. McCoy wanted to throw up. His blood pressure was through the roof, and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst.

 

Spock took hold of him again. //Leonard//

 

//Out!// McCoy pulled his face away. He refused to share the fear that made his guts twist and his mind want to quit altogether. His attention wrenched over to the door. It was being cut open. Spock ran to the console again and was back. Sickbay materialized around them. It was blessedly empty. McCoy couldn't take a deep breath. Spock dragged him to the hidden panel. It was big enough, if they squeezed, and they did.

 

"Leonard."

 

McCoy burrowed himself into the warmth of his Vulcan. His breath rattled in his throat. He let his fingers clutch Spock's strong arms. No words passed between them, but a wealth of feelings that slowly gave him back his senses. They were safe, for now. When he could hear again, he heard Spock muttering softly to him in Vulcan. The words made no sense, and it made no difference. His soul was comforted.

 

"Did we get it done?" His voice worked, and he was relieved.

 

"It appears so. They will attempt to use tractor beams. Three vessels can accomplish it, but slowly." Spock paused. "If we can stay alive, the Enterprise will get here in time."

 

"Will they start killing the crew?" McCoy hated to think it, but these were Romulans they were talking about.

 

"Unknown. It would seem a waste of resources. The slave trade flourishes in the Romulan Empire." Spock put his hand over McCoy's mouth. Total silence fell for a brief moment.

 

"There are Vulcan life signs in this room. Find him!"

 

McCoy gripped his phaser. Spock took them elsewhere.

 

********

 

"Still no word from them." Lt. Uhura pushed several buttons and shook her head. "I'm sure of it."

 

Captain Kirk stood up and pulled his tunic down. "Estimated time of arrival at the space station?"

 

"Eight hours," Sulu said, his hands poised over the console.

 

"Go to warp eight." Captain Kirk paced over to Scotty at the engineering console. "Get all you can out of her."

 

"Will do." Scotty smiled tightly. "I'll be below."

 

Captain Kirk nodded. "Sulu, make sure our weapons and shields are ready."

 

"Aye sir."

 

********

 

The transporter room was full of Romulans and none of them looked happy. McCoy tried to jump up, failed, and fired. Spock attacked. McCoy ducked and rolled from his position on the floor. Spock had taken three of them down, but two more were hitting him. McCoy fired twice more.

 

"Stop, or I'll kill him!" The Romulan commander held a disrupter to Spock's head. McCoy looked the Romulan commander in the eyes and believed him, throwing the phaser away. He saw the blow coming and tried to move enough to take the power out of it. The fist struck him across the face - black.

 

********

 

Spock stroked his hand repeatedly across McCoy's brow. He didn't waste time talking. He projected warmth and strength directly into McCoy's mind. They had beaten him badly. He was in shock. Humans were not sturdy enough to withstand a beating from two Romulans. They had beaten Spock also, but the bruises and broken skin were minor. It was McCoy who'd taken the worst of it.

 

The space station was moving again. Spock surveyed their captors. Four of them with disrupters stood guard on the other side of the force field. McCoy stirred slightly. He shivered. Spock stood and went to the edge of the force field. "I would like to speak to your commander."

 

"No."

 

"The doctor will die without proper care. Will your commander be pleased?" Spock turned and went back to McCoy. One of the guards had a quick conversation on his communicator. Spock was satisfied.

 

The commander strode in the door six minutes later. "The human is dying?"

 

"He is in shock. It is fatal without treatment." Spock didn't stand. That would be perceived as aggression. "I can treat him in sickbay."

 

"He will die at the hands of the High Council. It would be a kindness to let him die here." The commander put his hand behind his back and paced. "I appreciate a keen enemy, and two officers such as you will be considered great trophies."

 

"Not if we are dead. We are bonded. I will die soon after." Spock wrapped McCoy closer; any warmth would help. "You will be cheated."

 

"I have your word on Surak that you will cooperate?"

 

Spock nodded. It was a small price to pay. The Enterprise would save them, or not. "You have it. We will return here after I treat him."

 

The commander dropped the force field. "Treat him. You will be transferred to my ship when he is recovered." He rapped off commands to his guards. Spock didn't listen. He picked up McCoy, cradled him, and carried him through the hallways to sickbay. The weight of his mate was negligible, and the responsibility for this was heavy indeed.

 

********

 

McCoy opened his eyes just a crack, seeing only Spock. He exerted himself. //Spock//

 

//Leonard - my mate//

 

The relief and joy was easy to feel. McCoy shut his eyes and groaned. //I feel better//

 

//If you appear to be awake, we will be sent to the brig aboard the Romulan war bird//

 

//Give me a shot of thorcortricide, six milligrams// McCoy lost the link. He felt the hypospray on his bare arm. Struggling to think, he managed. //Tell Nurse Chapel//

 

//What have you done?//

 

McCoy couldn't answer. He felt a surge of agonized concern. It swept him away into the darkness.

 

********

 

"Condition of the human?"

 

"He has lapsed into a coma. If I move him, he will die." Spock released McCoy's hand, covering him with the therma-blanket. He moaned very softly to emphasize the danger, only a Romulan could hear it.

 

"Vulcans are weak, bonding to whoever they wish to bed! Ridiculous!" The commander paced over and slapped McCoy smartly across the face. Spock growled and caught the hand before the blow could be repeated. He felt a disrupter digging into the back of his head, but it meant nothing. The commander laughed at him. "Weak! He can stay here until we reach Romulan space, then we are taking you both to Romulus, and if you die, I'll have your bodies dragged through the streets to the High Council."

 

Spock released the Romulan. The touch was repulsive. "I expect little else from one of your ilk."

 

The commander made a gesture. Spock took the beating without a sound or quiver, and he didn't move from his place near McCoy.

 

********

 

"Long range scans?"

 

"Three vessels - one is clearly of Romulan origin," Chekov said. "They seem to be towing the space station."

 

"When will we get there, Sulu?"

 

"Two hours at our current speed." Sulu frowned. "They are nearing Romulan space."

 

"Any Federation vessels within range?"

 

"No Captain," Lt. Uhura said. "The Hood is the closest - two days away."

 

Captain Kirk brushed his hair off his forehead. "Sulu, will we make it?"

 

Sulu made his calculations. "Yes, but barely."

 

"Lt. Uhura, get the Hood. We'll have to tow her back to our side - and send out a general emergency call." Captain Kirk hit the toggle to Engineering. "Scotty?"

 

"I have a wee bit more I can send your way."

 

"I'll see you get that raise." Captain Kirk stood up and went to the viewscreen, pacing in front of it. He had to wait. It was the hardest part of this job. "Chekov, prepare boarding parties. Phasers set at the highest level of stun. We'll beam them in right before our shields go up."

 

"Aye."

 

********

 

Spock regained full consciousness, and McCoy was unchanged. His vitals were low, but steady. The guards watched them. This situation couldn't deteriorate any further. He pulled up a chair and sat down. No sleep, the drug, and two encounters with the guards had left him near the end of his reserves. He shut his eyes and forced his body to rest in a meditative state.

 

********

 

Captain Kirk exploded into action and never left his seat.

 

********

 

Spock heard the noise dimly and returned to full consciousness. The Romulan guards ran out the door. They had bigger problems than two injured Starfleet officers. He could hear phaser fire and shouting. Quickly, he crossed to the comm. System and opened it. "Enterprise, please put me through to Nurse Chapel."

 

"Spock!" Lt. Uhura's voice came through loud and clear. "I'll put her on. Do I need to send medics?"

 

"As soon as possible." Spock waited.

 

"Commander Spock, this is Nurse Chapel."

 

"Dr. McCoy has been administered six milligrams of thorcortricide." Spock leaned against his hand. "What shall I do?"

 

"I'll need him up here - the sooner the better." Nurse Chapel's voice didn't rise. "I'll prepare on this end. Get him here."

 

"Spock out." Spock stood up straight, tugged his shirt down, and gathered up McCoy gently. "Leonard, we must get you to the Enterprise."

 

McCoy made no response, his head lolled against Spock's shoulder. Spock went at a pace he considered slow. The phaser fire in the distance, explosions, and gravity slipping, didn't encourage him as to the continued survival of this station.

 

Lt. Staler came running straight at him. "Commander!"

 

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

 

"The Enterprise is here, engaging the other ships." The space station shuddered around them. "Is Dr. McCoy alive?"

 

"Yes." Spock kept moving. The gravity grew heavier. "Go help in the resistance. The Enterprise will beam us out if the station becomes critical."

 

Lt. Staler smiled at him and pointed her phaser at him. "I would, but you have an appointment about a Romulan warship, and I intend to see you keep it!"

 

Spock raised his eyebrow. "You're responsible for the condition of the thrusters."

 

"I worked hard on them, and you blew them up!" Lt. Staler stepped closer. "Move! That way!" She waved her phaser towards the transporters. Spock felt the oxygen thin. There had been a breach somewhere that had been sealed, but the damage would be terrible. Alarms began to sound, but Lt. Staler didn't hesitate. "Faster!"

 

Spock had his arms full, but he did need to get to the transporters, so he tried to go faster. "You have betrayed the Federation."

 

"Romulans pay better," Lt. Staler growled. "Once I deliver you, I'll be a rich woman."

 

"I suspect you'll be a dead one. Romulans are not terribly fond of humans," Spock said. He could not go any faster, and the phaser dug into his back. The pounding of boots reached his ears, and he had moments to choose. He faked a stumble, fell with complete control, and covered his mate's body with his own.

 

"Spock!" Captain Kirk shouted.

 

Lt. Staler fired and fired again. She began to move back, not forwards. Captain Kirk stuck his head around a corner and fired. Spock had no way to help, except distraction. "Lieutenant!"

 

Lt. Staler glared, pointed her phaser at him, and crumpled to the floor in a blaze of light. Captain Kirk pounded up. "Spock, are you and Bones okay?"

 

Spock stood. "Captain, it was extremely unwise for you to leave the Enterprise."

 

"The Romulan ship is destroyed. The other two have surrendered." Captain Kirk knelt and put a hand on McCoy. "Get him to the Enterprise. I'll clean up here."

 

"The station may lose integrity." Spock picked up McCoy and ignored the tremble in his arms. "Please utilize caution."

 

Captain Kirk grinned. "I brought a few friends. Get him to sickbay!"

 

Spock nodded and went as quickly as possible to the transporter. The beam out took but moments, and he was in the transporter room of the Enterprise. Nurse Chapel was there was a team of medics. Spock put McCoy on the stretcher and stepped back.

 

"Spock, report to sickbay. You look awful."

 

"Thank you, Nurse. I will do that." Spock watched the team whisk his mate away. He slowly followed. The turbolift was close. He didn't make it.

 

********

 

"Nurse Chapel?"

 

She turned to the door and blinked in surprise. "What happened?"

 

"We found him collapsed near the turbolift." The ensigns carried him to a bio bed.

 

She checked his vitals, and they were normal. The minor injuries she tended immediately, but there was nothing life threatening. It was a mystery. She made him comfortable and returned to McCoy. "Doctor?"

 

"I'm here, Nurse. What's happened now?"

 

Nurse Chapel smiled. "Stay in bed. They just brought Spock in unconscious. His vitals are normal, but he won't wake up."

 

"Let him sleep." McCoy sounded gruff, but it was a lie. "Let him sleep."

 

********

 

McCoy waited until Nurse Chapel had stepped out before going to check on Spock. Every muscle in his body ached, but he was alive. It was something. He examined Spock carefully. The Vulcan was fine - exhausted. McCoy gave him a shot of vitamins and touched him on the face. He did his best to push the thought very deep. //Sleep//

 

No answer, but a feeling of deep relaxation washed over him. Spock would sleep. McCoy smiled.

 

"Dr. McCoy!" Nurse Chapel looked extremely disapproving. McCoy waved her away. She didn't go. "Please, Doctor. You need to sleep. You're near collapse. One is enough. Please."

 

McCoy smiled and patted Spock's arm. "Okay." He lay down on the bio bed next to Spock and relaxed. They were going to be fine. Nine hours later, McCoy woke naturally and stretched. He got up slowly and sat, staring at Spock.

 

"Bones, is he okay?"

 

McCoy nodded. "He went four days with two hours sleep."

 

"Two hours!" Captain Kirk put his hands on his hips. "What the hell was going on down there?"

 

McCoy groaned. "I'll give you a brief report. Nothing worked. Everyone was drugged, and Romulans showed up to steal the place. I'm sure Spock can be more thorough." He lay back down.

 

Captain Kirk loomed over him. "Was Lt. Staler drugged?"

 

"No. Why?"

 

"She betrayed the entire station, and apparently was responsible for the murder of Commander Janssen. We found him in a container in Cargo Bay Two." Captain Kirk frowned. "Spock can tell us more, since you were passed out on the floor."

 

"That's a shame." McCoy wasn't sure what else to say. It was a shock. He held out his hand. "Thanks for turning up when you did."

 

"That's my job - showing up in the nick of time." Captain Kirk took McCoy's hand and squeezed. "Nurse Chapel tells me the Romulans were hard on you two."

 

"They weren't exactly hospitable." McCoy squeezed back. "Spock will wake up in about twelve hours. He'll rush right to your side to make a full report."

 

Captain Kirk didn't let McCoy pull away. "Spock belongs at my side, and you belong on the other side. We're a team."

 

McCoy nodded. "I need some rest." He took his hand back and ignored his captain. It always worked and did again. Captain Kirk left.

 

Nurse Chapel came to his side. "You need anything?"

 

"Food, drink, and a pain shot. Reverse the order, and make it a double." McCoy grinned at her. She sighed and went off. He rolled to his feet and went to Spock, trying to reach him mentally. //Sleep//

 

//Twelve more hours should be sufficient//

 

McCoy laughed. //I'll be here//

 

//I know// Spock drifted away. McCoy wanted to kiss him. He took his hypospray, ate, drank, and insisted on seeing the list of wounded and dead from the station. Nurse Chapel hovered.

 

"Make certain everyone gets a detox hypospray soon," McCoy said, handing back the report. "Nurse Odell is more than competent to run that sickbay. I want her back."

 

"I believe Captain Kirk has already assigned her to the station." Nurse Chapel looked apologetic. "Permanently."

 

"Damn. Did she mind?"

 

"No. She requested it." Nurse Chapel glanced at Spock. "He is okay?"

 

"Yes, but I want him moved to his quarters. He'll sleep better there." McCoy got back out of bed and gave Spock another hypospray of needed vitamins. "You better take care of it. I can't carry him."

 

Nurse Chapel laughed softly. "You can go with him. You're the worst patient."

 

"Of course, I'm a doctor." McCoy stretched and smiled. He followed the attendants with Spock to his quarters and made him comfortable. While Spock slept, McCoy took a much-needed shower, with water. He watched Spock sleep, finally drifting away, and sleeping some more himself.

 

********

 

Spock woke up quickly. His mind ascertained all information in a blink. McCoy was curled close, and their bodies had entwined while sleeping. "Leonard, are you well?"

 

McCoy smiled and answered, "Yes. You?"

 

"I am fine." Spock sat up. "I must report."

 

"As predicted." McCoy chuckled. "Jim is eagerly awaiting your arrival."

 

"Is that sarcasm?"

 

"I believe it is."

 

"You are never submissive. You are stubborn, opinionated, brave, and foolhardy, and never submissive." Spock put his hand on McCoy's bare chest. "Never."

 

"I disagree. I've let you give me an enormous amount of orders, and I've disliked every one of them."

 

"I do outrank you." Spock hadn't left the bed. "I have a report to give."

 

"Of course you do. Trot off. I know it's important." McCoy turned away.

 

Spock allowed the surge of irritation. "Leonard. Will you bond with me?"

 

"No." McCoy kept his body away. Spock reached and pulled them close. He didn't understand, and he wanted to, very much. Connecting them at a deep level was difficult, but he accomplished it.

 

//Why?// His confusion colored the word orange.

 

//I will die, leaving you two hundred years of grieving// The truth was pure gold.

 

//Even if we do not, I will grieve until I die// Silver swirled.

 

//I'm not able. It will be a burden for you// The words were brown.

 

Spock felt the stress. They were both still tired. He pulled away, up, and out. "I am forced to conclude that you would prefer us to be assigned to another vessel. I will speak to Captain Kirk regarding it."

 

********

 

McCoy nearly shot off the bed. He did grab Spock by the shoulders. "Vulcans don't lie!"

 

"And I am not. You can't choose between the captain and me, so I will." Spock took McCoy by the hands.

 

"You will grow to hate me and yourself." McCoy squeezed. "Don't do this to us."

 

"Then tell me what I need to know." Spock kissed McCoy. Their emotions surged together, and McCoy gasped as if he'd been struck. Their hands interlocked, mouths struggled, and bodies rubbed as they fought for something, but neither knew what. McCoy hated the thought that he was submissive, and yet he wanted nothing more than to spread his legs and bring Spock inside him. Spock surged up and over him. "You want me?"

 

"Yes, damn it." McCoy pulled him down. "Why are you always on top?"

 

Spock kissed him fiercely. "Leonard, do I have a prostate gland?"

 

"Don't you know?" McCoy tried to think around the maelstrom of lust that raged inside him. Spock rolled them, thrusting McCoy up straight. McCoy wanted to thrust and thrust. Their cocks rubbed, and he did. His orgasm shook him to the core, splattering on Spock's chest. Spock pulled McCoy flat on him. McCoy felt Spock's ejaculate strike him. It was warm.

 

Spock's eyes fluttered, his voice deepened. "Can you reason again?"

 

"Give me a minute." McCoy let the Vulcan bear his weight. He breathed and slowly groaned. No one knew more about Spock's body than him. How could he have missed it? "I'm sorry."

 

"Why?" Spock held him loosely.

 

McCoy took a deep breath and said, "I thought you were selfish or domineering, maybe both."

 

"If it will please you, I will allow it, but I thought we did this so we could experience pleasure together." Spock put his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. McCoy yelped and clung to him. The shower felt good. They stood together, washing, and gently touching each other. Spock didn't smile, but McCoy sensed amusement. It was a surprise. McCoy had never felt anything from Spock before - irritation didn't count.

 

"Spock, we would both follow Jim Kirk to the depths of hell. Let's keep it that way." McCoy buried his face in Spock's shoulder.

 

"I agree, but I want to know that you understand exactly where my loyalties and bonds are." Spock kissed him gently. "Do you?"

 

"Yes. I do now. We both love Jim and each other. I'm sure it won't always be easy." McCoy hugged him. Life was rarely easy. "But, we'll be together."

 

Spock nodded. "Now you are reasonable. It is refreshing."

 

McCoy poked him in the ribs. "Oh, shut up." He laughed. "One last thing - never try to force your mind into mine again."

 

Spock's brow furrowed. "I have never done so, nor would I."

 

"You had hold of me. You were going to push our minds together. Please don't." McCoy wasn't going to back down on this. "I don't care if we're mates for two hundred years. I won't like it."

 

Spock trailed his fingers up. McCoy didn't flinch away from the touch. "We're mates. We share."

 

McCoy didn't know how to get across his point. This was obviously a human concept that Spock couldn't grasp. "Look. Feel my emotions when that happened."

 

Spock took them slightly out of the water's flow and laid his fingers delicately on McCoy's face. McCoy relaxed and let his thoughts and feelings stream out of him in a way that he hadn't before now. He felt Spock's recoil and they gently parted. "I apologize. I didn't understand that my actions would be perceived as aggression."

 

McCoy shrugged and gave Spock a kiss. "You're stronger, faster, and able to force me."

 

"And part of your brain will react to those factors first," Spock said softly. "It is because you are my mate that I held you and tried to make you understand."

 

"I know you'd never do it to anyone else, but you can't do it to me either. You can't make me do anything." McCoy moved back into the water. "We better get finished."

 

Spock looked at his hand. "I will be careful in the future."

 

"I know you will." McCoy tugged Spock under the water. "You have soap on your back." 

 

"I will report to Captain Kirk when I am clean." Spock caressed him. "I am not quite finished."

 

McCoy tingled in anticipation. "Do you want me to call you - Commander?"

 

Spock put his hands on McCoy's shoulders and pushed, not hard. "I wouldn't find it arousing, but it would free you to call me Spock in the hallway."

 

McCoy's shoulders dipped even from the gentle push. He laughed and knelt down. The water struck Spock's body and ran to the floor. He took Spock's cock in his mouth. He opened his throat and let Spock have him. It wasn't submission. It was love. Spock held him and thrust deeply. McCoy gave of himself and reveled in the powerful Vulcan above him. Spock dropped a hand down to McCoy's face and melded them together again. McCoy gave his consent.

 

//I want you - always//

 

//I'm not going anywhere//

 

//Bond with me//

 

//We should speak with an expert. You might damage my mind//

 

//The physician speaks, and I listen//

 

McCoy swallowed, and it forced the cock deeper. Spock leaned back, his cock throbbing out its gift. Spock lifted him up and kissed him. McCoy laughed. "Put me down, Commander!"

 

Spock put McCoy's feet on the floor and shut off the water. "Come with me to see the captain."

 

"I'll do that. You'd probably forget that I was the hero." McCoy tossed Spock a towel. Clean and dry, they dressed in their blue uniforms. "I'm not submissive." He stated it as a fact.

 

"No. We are equals. I desire a balance in my life." Spock raised his eyebrow. "Would you like me to dominate you?"

 

McCoy glared at him. That scene in the brig had given him some perspective on what a dominant Spock would look like, and it wasn't desirable. "Let me think it over."

 

"I can wait." Spock crossed to the wall comm. "Lt. Uhura, where is Captain Kirk?"

 

McCoy snorted. Spock was going to be waiting for a long time.

 

"On the station, sir." Lt. Uhura paused. "Good to hear you're up and about."

 

"Thank you. We will join him there." Spock snapped it off and turned to McCoy. "Are you with me?"

 

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." McCoy followed him to the transporter room and stepped up on the pad.

 

Spock looked at him. "Do you require my assistance?"

 

"Energize, Ensign." McCoy didn't blink. It was nothing. He knew their destination was a nice safe transporter pad, not a hallway, where it would have been so easy to materialize stuck in a wall, or the floor. He and Spock made their way through the station. It was crawling with Star Fleet personnel. "I'm headed to sickbay."

 

"I'll be on the bridge."

 

They parted, and he spoke at length with Lt. Odell. She was firmly in charge, and it was one more thing that McCoy didn't have to worry about - what a relief. "Detox shots were given this morning."

 

"And the replicator?"

 

"Mr. Scott affected repairs earlier - no more rations." She smiled. "I still have fifteen wounded, but they will all recover nicely."

 

"Good job, Lieutenant." McCoy sighed. "You're really staying here?"

 

"This people need me. You don't." Odell stuck out her hand. "You're the best of the best."

 

"Well, thanks." He shook her hand. "Keep me updated and make sure you have everything you think you'll need."

 

"Will do, sir." She turned back to her patients. McCoy smiled and went to the bridge. He stopped and watched his captain and his Spock. Their heads were close, one golden, and one dark. They were thick as thieves and always would be, but they weren't lovers and never had been.

 

"Bones, get over here. Spock is telling me things I refuse to believe!" Captain Kirk laughed, slapping Spock on the back. Spock turned and raised his eyebrow.

 

McCoy smiled and took his place on the other side. "It's all true. Vulcans never lie, but they do prevaricate."

 

Spock sighed softly. Captain Kirk turned to him. "Let's get something to drink. This is going to be good." He rubbed his hands together. They went together towards the tiny rec room.

 

Spock said very softly, "Leonard, it is not always necessary to be completely truthful."

 

McCoy laughed. "I would never lie to my commanding officer, Spock."

 

Captain Kirk put his arm around Bones. "Thanks for saving Spock."

 

Spock made a noise that bordered on impolite. McCoy couldn't get the smile off his face. "The Romulans didn't stand a chance against us."

 

"How is your head?" Spock asked smoothly. He never missed a beat.

 

"You two never change. It's one of the constants in the universe." And their captain laughed.

 

********

End 


End file.
